


O-Oh S-Shit

by lemmewriteshtuff



Series: 3AM shit [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Class President! Baekhyun, First time writing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmewriteshtuff/pseuds/lemmewriteshtuff
Summary: "B-Bro, isn't that Baekhyun up there?!" Sehun stuttered. "OH MY G- IT'S THE THREE OF THEM!"OrThey came to realize that the class president and his friends aren't exactly as they thought they'd be..------------you guys pls wait. I want to finish this before anyone reads this. 😢





	O-Oh S-Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction, ever. So if This is cringe, sorry.  
> Also very basic stuff.  
> Oh and I'll be updating as much as I can.  
>     

Byun Baekhyun.

           SM University's president, and by his sides would be his best friends, Do Kyungsoo and Kim Joonmyun.

Do Kyungsoo was vice president and Kim Joonmyun was the captain of the chess team. These three have been inseparable since they all met in middle school. Byun, being the social butterfly he is, befriended them when Baekhyun wouldn't leave Kyungsoo alone after all the glares the latter would give to him. Turns out he's just blind. Joonmyun was a shy little thing ('What a  _mistake_ Baekhyun had made'). 

        Baekhyun woke up to his alarm clock that he set the night before. '5:00' it read. "Ughh.. Friday, huh?", he said, voice being groggy from his job.

'School first, they say. It's incredibly important. I make enough money as it is. Oh well, I guess.' He stays in bed for a few minutes, just thinking back on the events that happened the night before.

He gets up, does his routine of showering, applying his face products to his face and picks his outfit for another day of school. He goes to his roommates door and starts knocking, loudly. 

    "GET THE FUCK UP, THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY. WE HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO DO. LET'S G-", the door swings open, revealing Kyungsoo with bed hair and his pororo pajamas.

"Baek", started the sleepy boy, "It's 6  _fucking_ 30\. Care to explain WHY oh WHY did you wake me up knowing that we both had quite the night at work last night?"

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. "We have school, silly. Now hurry up and jump in the shower or I'm leaving and your ass is gonna have to catch bus."

Kyungsoo mumbled incoherent words, Baek only made out "It's fucking early" and "I hate you." He sighed, "Soo, did you forget that we're the president and vice president of the college we go to?" Baek pointed out. "You couldn't give me 10 more minutes"  argued the sleepy head. 

   

 

        They arrived at at school. Kim Joonmyun was already in the president's office when the duo arrived. "Good morning, Thing 1 and 2. Feeling refreshed after last night?", Joonmyun asked with a bright smile.

Holding coffee in one hand and his bag in another, Kyungsoo glares at the bright student. "Why are you two up like you guys didn't go to the same place I was at last night? Because last time I checked, WE WORK THE SAME JOBS!"

Joonmyun laughed, "Soo, you stayed up and wanted to perfect your dancing remember?"

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Joonmyun looked like the model students that made the other students jealous.

 

 _But they had a tiny secret_.

The trio worked as strippers at a club called 'El Dorado'. What started out as a favor, soon became a job that they did. The adrenaline as they danced on stage. To feel tiny as people watched them, lust filled stares and blood rushing throughout their bodies was euphoric to them and they got addicted. "Yeah I was aware, you overgrown-" "OKAY, so we got a lot of stuff to do today", exclaimed Joonmyun. "SKY is making trouble again." Baekhyun and Kyungsoo groaned.

   

         SKY stood for Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol, the three rich trouble makers in the university. Playboys and the biggest douches at their finest. Oh Sehun was the son of a multi millionaire that ran a modeling company. Kim Jongin is the son of successful dance company throughout Seoul, with the partner of Chanyeol's family owning the best music company. Attracting girls _and_ boys, they have probably gone through half of the school. 

  "Remind me why we happen to have a crush on the three douches of our school?", asked Kyungsoo.

Yep, you heard it.

   They had the fattest crushes on the other three boys. They would like to pretend to have good taste in men. 

"What did they do now?", asked Baekhyun. "They spray painted a dick on the wall of the science building. Quite amusing, since none of them attend classes by the science building" an intrigued Joonmyun said. 

  "Ugh. I get that they're the hottest trio here but did they really need to do that?", Kyungsoo asked, feeling a headache coming on. 

"Maybe they're looking for attention." 

"Pft, I swear when I get my hands on them, I'm gonna-"

"Soo, we know already. You'll give Jongin a hand job and probably get the greatest dicking of the 21st century. Congratulations, you cockslut", Baek interrupted. 

Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun, not affected by what he just said. "Damn right I am. It's been wayyy too fucking long since I've gotten a good dicking. Hell, it's been a long since  _we_ have gotten good dick. Come on, let's go release stress on a good 7 inches." 

"Is 7 inches all you can take?"

"You wanted me to shove something bigger up your a-"

".. Maybe Soo's right Baek", Joonmyun started, "let's forget about school for this one night and get some of that good'good." He even wiggled his eyebrows. "Okay, let's do it. Warning though, I have kinks that will have to be reached if I'm gonna be dicked down tonight", Baek added. "We know", the other two said in unison. Baek just rolled his eyes. 'These two are all I need for the rest of my life.'" 

"Okay, bitches. Operation D will be on after school", he giggled. 

 ;-;

            

  “Dude, won’t the prez and his friends grill our asses for this?”, asked a boy with a spray can in his hand. Sehun, said boy’s name, was wearing a face mask, a black cap and a casual outfit; which consists of black knee-ripped denim, a white v neck and a black flannel.

“Hyung~, the science building is the last place I want to spray a nicely detailed penis. Why does it have to be here?”, whined the youngest of the trio. 

“Hunnie, our beloved maknae, do you want get grilled by the nerdiest person in the university and his two equally sized dwarfs?”, the oldest of the group asked. Chanyeol was also holding a spray can and wearing a face mask. But he was wearing a long sleeve black pro club, joggers and white Vans. 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Plus, I'm sure they already know it’s us. I mean, we did get caught trying to TP our principal’s car and we did try to put weed in the air vents in our school-“ 

“Talk about attention whores”, a third piped in. Chanyeol and Sehen turned to face the last and third of their group. “Jongin, you’re in this as much as we are so I don’t know why you’re throwing insults” Chanyeol snapped. 

Jongin sighed, "Hyung, I believe life would be so much easier if you guys had a shred of confidence in those lanky body of yours and asked them out." 

 

'Yes, because you're doing as better as we are', </em>Chanyeol thought. But as if the latter had read his mind he responded, "You know what? Let's go out tonight. Since we deserved it. We got a nice dick here", he points at the wall and to his pants, "we deserve this night out, hm?" 

Sehun piped in, "Oo, I've seen a night club somewhere in the area. El Dora or something like that."

 

"El Dorado, stupidass."

 

"Yehet, that one."

 

Chanyeol looked at the sky and inhaled deeply. <em>A night for ourselves, huh?  Nothing can go that bad with them. 

 

"Okay, less'gettit", Chanyeol said as he shot the spray paint into a nearby garbage can and wraps his arms around his two best friends. 

 ;-;

            

Baekhyun and his friends got ready and his place. Kyungsoo was being lazy on the couch, Baek was doing his face routine and Joonmyun was eating so they have energy for that night. Him and Kyungsoo already got prepared but guess who wanting to look all pretty and shit? 

 

“Soo, where the fuck did you put the moisturizer?” Baekhyun said from the bathroom. 

 

“I don’t kn-” started Kyungsoo 

 

“Never mind, I found it~” 

 

“Pft, cheeky little shit” mumbled Soo. 

 

Baekhyun came out of the bathroom, wearing a large polka dot hoodie and sweatpants that was green. It was ugly as shit but it was comfortable. Joonmyun wore a white shirt and black shorts. Kyungsoo wore a cardigan with sweatpants. You’d  _ never  _ guess that they were the best strippers in the whole club. And they haven’t even been in for a year yet. 

 

“Let’s go?” he asked from the bathroom door, now heading to his doorstep where he kept his mess of a collection of shoes he had. Of course, being a stripper gives you money to pay rent  _ and _ get unnecessary stuff. Out of all the shoes that he had, he chose socks and sandals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticize me bruh

**Author's Note:**

> Criticize me. It's okay.


End file.
